Saved The Best For Last
by Cheetah192119
Summary: Song fic. Sasunaru. Naruto lives with Sasuke, but whenever he gets a girlfriend he moves out. Then he comes back when it's over. Sasuke wishes Naruto would see what is right in fron of his eyes. Read and Review. Enjoy.


Saved The Best For Last

**Author's Note**:

Hey here is another one. I am trying to do as much as I can now because I don't know how soon I will be able to get on my chap story. I have to be in the mood. I want it to be written right. I enjoyed writing this one as well. I love the song. I can only work on my fics every once in a while so I was ecstatic to make time for it and actually be in the mood. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song "Saved The Best For Last" or Naruto.

Saved The Best For Last

_Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise_

The world is unpredictable. Everyone knows this. I am so glad that it is. If it wasn't, then I may have never come to share my life with you. The passion in your eyes shows me that you are just as happy to be with me, truly happy. My heart sores every time I see it in your eyes. It lets me know that our love will last.

_  
'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough_

I never thought I would ever get to this point. I wished so hard, but I couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel until that day. I have never been so happy. My moods are better and I even smile and laugh. I have become soft, but only for you, anything for you. It is not how I pictured it, but I will take it. I don't think that I could ask for more.

_And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last_

I am glad you are finally my other half. I was beginning to worry for a minute, but you up and surprised me.

_All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you_

…**..Flashback…..**

What girl is it this time? I've lost count. Two weeks this time and the relationships are only getting shorter and shorter lately. You have never been like this over anyone. She must have been special or something. Yet she was the shortest relationship yet. Every time you move out to be with them and you end up back here. I am glad every time you come back home. However, I hate the sorrow in your eyes. Tonight you came home in the middle of a storm in nothing, but a T-shirt and shorts. Now you lay in my arms soaking wet sobbing and barely conscious. Why do you do this to yourself? I am right here. I was always here. What is wrong with you?

_'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see_

All these women you shower with love and attention know nothing about you. They don't even get to know you before they dump you for the stupidest things. Even those that you have shared months with don't know your true dreams and aspirations. They never know who you really are. They don't know your feelings of your past of pain or why you try to be so optimistic. They cannot tell your real smile from your façade.

But I do. You tell me your every dream, goal and view, your world. I know your' every expression, mood and façade…as you know mine. I know every part of you, body and soul…except the one part that you won't share with me. Why are you looking so far for something that is right in front of you, right by you side? Do you not see it because you don't want to or are you really that clueless Dobe?__

And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

It's morning and you have already made breakfast and apologize for bothering me. Red catches my eyes and I pick up the paper on the kitchen table. I can't take my eyes off of the red circles around available apartments. When I do look up you avoid my eyes. I try to ask you why you are looking for apartments, but my voice will not work for me. My heart is in my throat and my emotions haywire. I am an Uchiha. Uchiha's do not get this way. Why do you always have such an effect on me? But you answer before I can ask. You tell me that it is time you stopped bothering me with your unstable situations and unexpected returns. You go to take the paper, but I say no. You try in vain to get it back, but I will not accept this. I tell you that you can stay. You are shaking now. We begin to yell and shout.

The argument is heated, but suddenly you yell in frustration and turn to leave. I grab your arms and I will not let you go. You struggle, but the fight in you is leaving. Your next question throws me off. You ask me, "why?" and lower your head as your shoulders tremble. You tried so hard not to cry in front of me. You are always like that. You wear your emotions on your shoulders and let other cry on your shoulder, but even after all we have been though you will not cry in front many people…of me. You don't want to seem weak in front of me, especially when we are arguing. Now you have broken down in sobs and your struggles are so small that you might as well not be struggling. "Why won't you let me free?" You asked when I did not reply. I finally answer that "I **want** you around." I wanted you to know that your presence was wanted and not pitied. I **needed** you really, but I couldn't tell you that. I would not drive you away. __

Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see

It was that day that I finally got an answer. You finally confessed. You did love me…for a long time. But you would not tell me. You wouldn't put me through the public humiliation that would come with it. All the villagers would never accept it. And that you didn't know if I could ever truly love you. If I could accept you enough that even if I didn't love you that I would be there as you friend. I told you that you really were the dobe I often call you. Your struggle renewed, but it stops suddenly when my lips muffle your sobs. I watch with lidded eyes as your eyes become lidded as well and your body goes limp in my arms. I slowly draw away and stare. I once again call you a dobe, but this time I call you my dobe. You whisper that it was always me. I tell you that I could not ask for more. All I can think about is how happy I am. I have not been this happy since before the death of my family and betrayal of my brother. My brother is dead now, but even bringing him to justice did not bring me this level happiness. You lay content in my arms as our fingers lace. We just sit and bask in each outs presence.

…**..End Flashback…..**__

Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last

As I sit here thinking, I wonder how it would be if you were not with me. It is even hard to remember those times that we were not together. Had you not shared yourself with me, would you still be by my side or with someone else again? It had been three years now, three wonderful years and that day showed me that I had already had you for years before. If only I had said something or done something sooner. We could have been happy so long ago. I was also naive. I also could not see at the time…though I wanted to. But that is the past. Now we look at the now and the future more than the past these days. We are happier than ever now despite any malice from a few of the villagers. Many have accepted it, but some haven't. No one would dare touch my dobe to harm you. I have made sure. Your happiness is everything to me, you are everything to me.

"Sasuke-Teme! I'm home" There you are now. You are my reason for living, my life. "Koi? I know you're here. Sas-ahh ha ha ha"

"Welcome home dobe." I reply sweeping you off your feet spinning you around a few times as you laugh in surprise and joy. That laugh is like therapy to me, healing me.

Yeah…you saved the best for last.

_  
You went and saved the best for last_

**Author's Note**:

Well what did you think. I could not wait to finish this. I can only work on my fics every once in a while so I was ecstatic to make time for it.

Special thanks to **Mina** for my spelling correction in "He Didn't Have To Be".

Special thanks to **Betsy **for wording correction in this story. I will also thank in the next and hopefully you will get it if you didn't get it here.

Please: **Read and Review**

**Until Next Time!**

**A Cheatah192119 Product**

**Ja ne! Adeui! Ciao!**


End file.
